It started with a
by Seamistress89
Summary: It started with a kiss and ended up as more


It started with a….

Summary: It started with an accidental kiss, and ended up with more….

Sea: Another sad excuse for writing a lemon

Pairing: Puppy shipping/ SetoxJoey

Rating: M for mature ^.~

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Index:

"Talking

'Thinking'

Normal POV

~*~*~*~ Divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey sighed, leaning back in boredom as the teacher droned on about dividers and numeric's. They were talking about fractions in Math class today and it was making Joey tired with how boring it was.

He heard someone clear his throat and opened his amber brown eyes to stare boredly at the one behind him. He noticed behind him was none other then the _Great_ Seto Kaiba. 'Hah, great my ass….' thought the blond sarcastically.

He blinked and hissed a small "What?"

"Get your head off my desk, mutt…." hissed the Kaiba and Joey rolled his eyes, sitting up and turning in his chair to look at Kaiba.

"Well, sorry, oh _Great one_, but I was bored and felt like leaning back. Why don't you get over yourself for once?" Whispered the proclaimed _mutt_, but by now, he was called so many dog names by the Kaiba and Duke Devlin, it didn't bother him as much anymore.

The lack of yelling made the Kaiba frown somewhat but he passed it off as the other too used to the nicknames. "Well, be bored on your own desk…. Your hair was in my way for notes…"

"Oh, like _you_ need to jot down notes…." hissed Joey. Now he was getting pissed.

"As a matter of fact, yes, _Wheeler,_ I do jot notes down, no matter how _human_ that sounds…."

Joey's face turned red with anger at the other actually using his name. The Kaiba almost _never_ used his last name, rather then a nick name. He leaned toward the other when the teacher called for the two to pay attention. Joey stumbled a little in his spot and by accident their lips touched.

It only lasted for a brief second, but in that brief second, Joey and Kaiba's minds were sent into overdrive.

After only a few seconds of everyone staring at them in shock, Joey pulled away and excused himself to the bathroom.

The teacher allowed it, even though he was a bit late in saying it was okay, for Joey was already rushing out the door.

The teacher sighed and turned back to the class, who was all either staring out the door or at Kaiba in shock. Seto took a minute to compose himself before standing. As he passed the teacher, he briefly heard Joey's little friends murmuring to one another.

"Did that really just happen?" Duke asked to the group of five including himself.

Tristan slowly nodded as he watched as Kaiba went out the door after their friend.

Yugi didn't answer and Tea watched Yugi carefully.

Ryou was inwardly telling his spirit to shut up the snickering but otherwise watched the teacher as if that hadn't happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey held the sink to keep himself up as he stared into the mirror, at his reflection. Shock still consumed him, but he was mostly over it. Or so he thought. "I'm such a fucking idiot…." He said to himself as he stared at his reflection. "Why did I _do_ that?" he demanded to himself, not noticing until there was a reflection behind him that Seto had come in. He immediately hung his head. "What do you want, Kaiba?"

Words ran through the millionaire's head, but only one answer came out. "To make sure you're okay…." He said, his words shocking himself and the blond.

The blond turned to the other in shock. "Wh-what?" he asked softly.

"I said-" Kaiba began but he was cut off by the sixteen year old.

"I heard what you said!" proclaimed the younger. "I meant why did you say that?" His voice was softer now, but also questioning.

Seto stepped forward and Joey tried taking a step back to bump into the slightly wet sink. "I said…. I wanted to see if you were okay…. And that's what I mean….."

Joey sighed and shook his head, turning around to look back into the mirror. He noticed care reflect briefly in the Kaiba's face and frowned, thinking it was an illusion because he had cried. "I'm fine… Just leave me alone…" His eyes closed again as tears brimmed at the edges of his eyes again.

"Joseph…." Seto called out, using the teens actual name for once. "Do you ever wonder _why_ I tease you the way I do?"

Joey opened his eyes to look at the others' reflection. He saw sincerity shine in those pools of blue that were Seto's eyes. Slowly, he shook his head at the question and he shivered as hands wrapped around his waist.

"It's because I like you…."

"Like as in Like…. Or like as in Love?' asked the blond.

The brunette slowly kissed the blonds neck, making the blond shiver more. "What do you think?" Swiftly, Seto made Joey turn in his arms to look him in the face and the CEO captured the blonds' lips in his.

The kiss was more passionate this time and had more feeling to it. In Joey's mind, fireworks went off and he smiled into the kiss, but gasped in shock when the CEO slid his tongue along the soft lips.

The CEO quickly took the chance and his tongue dove into the blonds' mouth. The blond moaned into the kiss as the elder's tongue roamed through his mouth.

After a minute, the brunette finally pulled away and both gasped for air. But that didn't stop the CEO from kissing down the younger's neck and to the collar bone. He nipped and kissed until he got the nape of the others neck. When he got to the nape, his arms wrapped tighter to pull the other closer, around the waist and he nipped until there was a big red hickey there.

As soon as Seto Kaiba was pleased with the hickey he left, he went to work on getting rid of the blonds top. As each button was loosened, the CEO nipped gently on the spot where the button previously was. The blond shivered at each touch the CEO gave him as his shirt and jacket was finally on the floor.

As soon as the cloth his the floor, the CEO took a nipple in his moth and nipped and sucked, making the blond writhe slightly.

The CEO continued this until he thought the nipple was erect enough, and moved to the other as he slowly began to unbutton the blonds' pants.

The blond didn't notice the older try and unbutton his pants until he felt cold air against his erection. The blond shivered at the cold air and sink as his body was being lifted to sit upon the slightly wet surface.

As Seto finally found the second nipple erect enough, he had successfully gotten the blonds pants off and lifted him to sit on the sink. The CEO slowly kissed down the thin and slightly abused body. He frowned gently as he noticed cuts and bruises along the now naked form before him.

Joey noticed the lack of feeling good anymore and looked down to see questioning blue eyes. Fear engulfed the now tense Joey Wheeler as he turned his head to look away from the taller man. "My dad…." Was all he could say as he nodded down to his body.

Anger shook the CEO but he nodded softly. "Does he do more then abuse your body with cuts and bruises….?"

The blond bit his lip softly but nodded in agreement. "He's raped me…. Starved me…. Physically and mentally abused me… But I'm okay with it.. He's my dad…. I can't do anything…." He said in a solemn tone.

Seto slowly cupped the blonds' cheek and made him look at the Ceo in the eyes. "You can call the police…." explained the older.

The blond shook his head. "I tried…. They wouldn't believe me…"

"Then I'll make them believe you…"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" He thought for a minute before smiling wryly. "We still have business to take care of…" He said in a sexy tone.

Seto shivered at the tone but nodded. "Yes, we do…" He said as he slowly took the erection in his mouth and nipped at the tip, making the blond arch into the mouth. Or at least try to. The brunette held the hips down making the blond teen pout but quickly got over it as the sensual tongue glided under him and along the bottom of his hard on.

Seto moaned against the erection, making the blond give off a violent shiver. "S-Seto…." Moaned the blond as he tried to buck his hips only to be held down more.

"M-more… please…" begged the blond when the CEO pulled away from the pre-cum.

"Turn around…." Purred the Ceo in the blonds ear. The blond obediently obliged, having to hop down from the sink to do so. Seto put three fingers to the blonds mouth and the blond obediently sucked on the fingers, lathering them with his saliva. The CEO moaned at the others' lathering methods before pulling his fingers away and immediately sticking one in the others' bum as his other hand worked on his own pants.

When he pushed the second finger in, his pants were dropped as well as his trunks and slowly, the CEO stretched the moaning blond.

After finding the hole suitable for a third finger, the older moved it in and the blond shivered at the feeling. To the blond, it felt good and a lot better and slightly gentler then when his father used him.

Soon, though, the blond pouted into the mirror at the fingers leaving but felt something slowly slide into him, seconds later. "Ready?" purred the brunette in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Joey took a minute to get used to the new intrusion but nodded and felt the older move inside him, making him moan for more.

As the CEO moved in and out at a steady pace, he crapped a hand around the other and pumped along with the rhythm.

The blond was soon sweaty and panting, withering some as the older hit his prostate.

"S-Setooo…." moaned the blond as the other continued with a smirk. It didn't take long for the blond to cum into his hand. The constriction also made the Kaiba cum inside the blond

Slowly and carefully, the CEO pulled out of the blond and pulled his pants and trunks back up. Te blond slowly turned to face the CEO and smiled softly.

"So… now what?" he asked just as the class dismissal bell rung.

"You get dressed and we go back to class…" Te Ceo said as Joey began pulling his clothes back on.

"And pretend none of this happened?" asked the solemn blond, unable to look the other in the eyes as he pulled on his shirt and began to button it.

The older shook his head and helped button the crisp white shirt. "No… From now on, we will look at each other with love…." He said with a smirk as Joey stared at him in shock.

Joey stared in shock at the brunette's words and let the older begin to put his jacket back on the blond.

"Y-you're serious…. Aren't you?"

"As serious as I am about my company, yes…"

The words sent Joey into silence and the older claimed his lips one last time.

"Meet me in the lunch room…. Maybe we can make out and shock your friends…." He said with a small chuckle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: And the end! They live happily ever after, blah blah blah, shock their friends and Mokuba, ya know, the usual fun stuff.

Anyways, including the AN's, this took up ten pages! Yay! I met my goal! Wahahahahqh!

Anyways, hope you liked it. Sorry for any typos, I'll maybe fix them another day.


End file.
